freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hathaway Chronicles
The Broken Series The Broken Series is the sequel to Till Darkness Falls. The series has four books, from first to last, Duplicity, Conquer, Shady Skies, and Until Dawn. The story takes off right after the Seaside gang graduate high school and head off to Lavender Coast, a bustling town in Southern California, to Canberra University. There, each of our characters will face the biggest threat of their lives, each changing for the best or for the worst. Slogan "Nothing lasts forever, at one point, it will break, and be forever Broken." Setting Dates with each chapter: Duplicity Chapter Dates Chapter 1 - 4 August 15, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 5 - 10 August 29, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 11 - 16 August 30, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 17 - 18 September 1, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 18 - 33 September 7, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 34 - 36 September 8, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 37 - 42 September 9, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 43 September 25, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 44 - 45 September 27, 2013 (Lavender Coast) Epilogue - November 30th - December 1st 2013 (Lavender Coast) Conquer Chapter Dates Chapter 1 - 3 March 18th, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 4 January 3, 2014 (Flashback) (Seaside) Chapter 5 March 18, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 6 March 18 - 19 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 7 - 8 March 20, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 9 March 23, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 10 - 12 March 24, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 13 - 14 March 25, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 15 March 26, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Chapter 16 March 26, 2014 (Lakeshore) Chapter 17 - 18 March 27, 2014 (Seaside) Chapter 19 March 27, 2014 (Lakeshore) Chapter 20 March 28, 2014 (Lavender Coast) Cast for Book 1 of The Broken Series: Duplicity Main Characters *Celeste "Cel" Smith (Alive, Later Undead) - Main Protagonist/Heroine * Allison "Ally" Ross (Alive, Later Undead) - Main Protagonist * Scott Anderson (Undead) - Secondary Protagonist/ Anti-Hero (briefly) * Eleanor "Elle" Harris (Undead) - Main Deuteragonist * Sheldon Cooper (Alive) - Secondary Deuteragonist *Amber Wise (Alive) - Main Tritagonist *Eddie Duell (Alive) - SecondaryTritagonist Recurring Characters * Sara Hathaway (Undead) - Main Antagonist * Hazel Moore (Undead, later Destroyed) - Secondary Antagonist * Ethan Norwich (Undead) - Minor Antagonist, Anti-Hero * Samuel Ross (Alive, Later Undead) * Laura Ross (Alive, Later Undead) * Mrs. Smith (Alive, Later Deceased) * Mr. Smith (Alive, Later Deceased) - Minor Antagonist * Many of Sara's hybrid minions (Destroyed) - Minor Antagonists * Olivia Walker (Alive) * Jonathan Archer (Alive) * Bill (Alive) Cast for Book 2 of The Broken Series: Conquer Main Characters ''' * Allison "Ally" Ross - Main Protagonist (Undead) * Celeste "Cel" Smith - Main Protagonist (Undead) * Scott Anderson - Secondary Protagonist (Undead) * Elle Harris - Main Deuteragonist (Undead, later Alive) * Jonathan Archer - Secondary Deuteragonist (Alive) * Amber Wise - Main Tritagonist (Alive, later Undead) * Ethan Norwich - Secondary Tritagonist/ Anti-hero (Undead) * Sheldon Cooper - Minor Tritagonist (Alive) * Sara Hathaway - Secondary Antagonist/ Anti-Villian (Undead) '''Recurring (Confirmed) * Eddie Duell (Major Recurring) (Alive) * Matthew Cooke - Main Antagonist (Alive, later Deceased) * Olivia Walker (Major recurring) (Alive, Later Deceased) * Raven Archer (Major Recurring) (Alive) * Amelia "Amy" Henderson (Major Recurring) (Alive) * Laura Ross (Undead) * Samuel Ross (Undead, Later Destroyed) * Chloe Marshall (Alive) * Sally Pearson (Alive, later Deceased) * Bill (Alive, later Undead, then Destroyed) * Maria Wise (Undead) * Felicity Evans (Flashback Only) (Deceased) * Francis Hathaway (Undead) * Celine Hathaway (Flashback only) (Destroyed) * Alisa Hathaway (Flashback only) (Destroyed) * Sonia Hathaway (Flashback Only) (Deceased) * Sonia's father (Flashback Only) (Deceased) * Mila Sinclair (Deceased) * Sophia Rose Wise (Sophia Archer) (Alive) Cast for Book 3 of The Broken Series: Shady Skies (Confirmed) Main Characters TBA Recurring Characters (Confirmed) * Eddie Duell * Fred Harris * Amelia "Amy" Henderson * Cassie Gilbert * Chloe Marshall * Sophia Rose Wise (Later Archer) (Baby) * Unnamed Circle of Nine Members * Orion??? Cast for Book 4 of The Broken Series: Until Dawn (Confirmed) Main Characters (Confirmed) *Eleanor "Elle" Harris - Main Protagnoist *Ethan Norwich *Amber Wise *TBA Recurring Characters (Confirmed) *Sheldon Cooper *Sophie Archer *Cassie Gilbert *Fred Harris Deceased Characters (Confirmed) * Mrs. Cooper - She was Sheldon's mom, when they were walking to the car after going to the movie theater, she was killed by a vampire, she was a werewolf though, she tried to defend herself but the vampire that killed her was to quick for her, and he killed her, but then the gene went to Sheldon after his mom passed, Scott came and found him, he looked after him ever since. * Unnamed Vampire - was killed by Scott after he came back to try to finish off Sheldon, then Scott took Sheldon home and looked after him ever since. * Elena Howe - was killed by Elle indirectly, since her daylight ring was torn off, and she burned to death from the sunlight. She turned Scott during the 1970's, and later she tried to get him to help her make werewolves extinct, though when she ordered him to harm and kill a innocent boy, he cut all ties with her, and they didn't speak for 10 years till Elena located him at St. Stars High School in Seaside. She turned Elle, and tried to make her a companion, her own personal bitch. Though in the end, it was discovered Elena had actually wanted Elle to kill her entire family, since she had mangeged to get Elle to turn her humanity off. This failed, after Elena mortally wounded Elle's mother, and almost got to her brother. Elle turned on Elena, and ripped her daylight ring off, causing Elena to burn to death in the rising sun. * Cynthia Harris - was Elle and Fred's mother, she was taken along with her son Fred by Elena, she wanted Elle to kill her mother and brother so she would have no one left, Elle wouldn't, even with her emotions off, so Elena attacked her mother then her brother, then Elle snapped and attacked Elena, in the scuffle, Elle turned her humanity on, and ripped Elena's daylight ring off, which resulted in Elena burning to death in the sun. Cynthia later died in Elle's arms, she didn't want to be healed, for she was already to far gone. * Hazel Moore - as she tried to torture Ally, Amber came in, then Ally quickly snapped her neck with the remaining strength she had, then Amber removed the spell that brought death to the one who wielded the stake that would kill Hazel, then Amber proceeded and staked and permanently killing Hazel. * Unnamed 10 vampire witches - they were all killed, 2 by Scott, 1 by Sheldon, 1 by Ally, 1 by Elle, then the last of the 6 sent to the cabin was burned by Amber and Cel. The last 3, as Laura and Samuel Ross, joined by Mr. and Mrs. Smith, their daylight rings were deactivated, and the the 3 vampires burned to death * Jeff Smith - as his mission was to destroy all vampire witches, called hybrids, as he was trying to fry Ally's brain, he thought she was trying to kill her dad, which he wasn't showing a rather ruthless personality, he was killed by one of Sara's minions, as they swept in, taking Laura, Samuel, and later Ally and Scott. * Most of Sara's Hybrid minions - most of them were killed by the gang, and after Cel was turned, then all hell broke loose, and the gang finished them all, causing Sara to flee. * Miranda Smith - she caused the SUV to drive over the cliff, to make it look like her husband's death was a cover up from him actually being killed by a vampire, since she wanted to keep the supernatural world hidden, and a reason that he died. Though she also killed herself in the car crash, she didn't die on impact, but later from smoke and fire. Cel found the car after both of her parents were dead. She lit a match and set it back on fire, burning the remains to nothing and walked away. It was later discovered, that Miranda wasn't going to commit suicide, the rival clan, the Order of the Nine, was hunting down and wiping out the Hathaway clan, since they were the most powerful witch clan in existence, they wanted to take over the witch community, and the only way to do so was to kill the strongest coven in existence. They caused the car to drive over the ramp, leading Miranda to her demise. Category:The Broken Category:The Broken Series